MMCU: Cast and Characters
This is a page about the cast and characters from my MMCU page Iron Man Tony Stark/Iron Man Son of industrialist millionaire, Howard Stark, Anthony “Tony” Stark was born into wealth and fame. At a young age he displayed incredible levels of intelligence, he entered MIT aged just 15 to study electrical engineering and computer science. After the death of his father and mother, Tony inherited Stark Industries, and with his Devinci like sense of design brought about a new age of technology and made the company billions. Upon a visit to China to show-case a new weapon design, he is attacked and kidnapped by a group of terrorists under the leadership of the man known as The Mandarin. In the ensuing struggle to flee the terrorists Stark was caught in an explosion and because of this his heart was severely damaged. Upon waking up in his cell he finds himself under some heavy machinery keeping him alive, doctor Yinsen, a fellow prisoner is looking after him. He informs Stark that there is shrapnel heading towards his heart and that the machine is keeping him alive. Stark tells Yinsen that he can design a better solution. And through Stark’s instructions ends up creating the arc reactor, which fits on Tony’s chest and powers his heart. The Mandarin tells Stark to build him a weapon, instead Stark designs a suit of armour and escapes, unfortunately Yinsen passes away. Upon returning back to America, Stark comes to the realisation that he could be helping people personally with the technology he has created and so re-designs the armour to make it sleeker and more powerful, eventually donning the new armour and becoming the Invincible Iron Man.Portrayed by Matt Bommer and David Henrie as Young Tony Pepper Potts Virginia "Pepper" Potts was originally the executive assistant to Anthony Stark, a.k.a. Iron Man, with whom she has been romantically linked. Recently, thanks to some cybernetic enhancments and her own suit of armor, she has become the hero known as Rescue aka Iron Woman.Portrayed by Jamie Ray Newman James Rhodes/War Machine James Rupert Rhodes was a combat pilot in the United States Air Force. He has been a long-time friend of Tony Stark’s since they were young. Rhodey accompanied Stark to the China show-case where Tony was kidnapped, he was slightly injured trying to save Tony but remained relatively unharmed. He and his superiors worked around the clock to find and rescue Tony but to no avail. Rhodey eventually found Tony back in the US where Stark had managed to escape for himself. Rhodey then learned of Tony’s other alias, Iron Man. In order to keep Iron Man a secret, S.H.I.E.L.D informed the public that Rhodes and his team had managed to rescue Tony but the captors escaped. Rhodes was Tony’s confidant and kept the public unaware of Tony’s true identity. After Tony is injured fighting Titanium Man, Rhodes dons one of the Iron Man armours known as “The War Machine” armour and acts on Tony’s behalf. Eventually he is allowed to keep the suit, and he himself takes on the guise of War Machine.Portrayed by Jamie Fox Happy Hogan Harold Joseph Hogan, or Happy, was a former boxer with a losing record. He got his nick name from him never smiling. He eventually ran into Tony Stark and saved his life by pulling him out of a car wreck. He was then hired as a personal assistant and bodyguard for Tony, sometimes giving him moral advice. Being close to Tony, Happy is attacked numerous times due to Tony's alter ego. Despite all the troubles he remains loyal to Tony.Portrayed by Kevin James Harold Stark The father of Tony Stark, Howard was a genius inventor and businessman (not unlike his son) who founded Stark Enterprises. He had early connections with the government spy operation known as S.H.I.E.L.D and helped design their base of operations the Hellicarrier. Howard had a unique relationship with his son, although he loved him dearly he could come across as cold or unloving towards Tony because he was so busy. He was also a light alcoholic which would inevitably encourage his son to become one too. Howard and his wife died in a plane crash, although many, including Tony feel there was more to their death than simply a plane crash. The Madarin The Mandarin's late father was one of the wealthiest men in pre-revolutionary mainland China (and a descendant of Genghis Khan), while his late mother was an English noblewoman. Their son was born in an unnamed village in mainland China before the Communist revolution. The boy's parents died soon after his birth, and he was raised by his (paternal) aunt, who was embittered against the world and raised him with much the same attitude. Every last bit of the family fortune was spent obsessively training the Mandarin in science and combat, with the result that he was completely broke upon reaching adulthood. Unable to pay the taxes on his ancestral home, The Mandarin was evicted by the government. Hoping to find a means of avenging himself upon the civilization that had taxed him and rendered him homeless, the Mandarin explored the forbidden "Valley of Spirits," where no one had dared to set foot for centuries. There he found the skeleton and star-ship of Axonn-Karr, an intelligent dragon-like alien from the planet Maklu-4, who had come to Earth centuries ago and died. Over the following years, the Mandarin studied Makluan science until he mastered it. He also learned how to use the ten rings he found within the stars-ship which were apparently its propulsion source, among other things. The Mandarin then became a conqueror and subjugated the villages around the Valley, and, through his advanced science, rapidly became a power that not even the Chinese Army could successfully challenge. He then embarked on a long series of attempts to achieve world domination. The Mandarin sees technology as the surest means to achieve his goals. Over the years, he has frequently attempted to turn the weapons of various nations against them. Among the Mandarin's earliest schemes is the sabotage and theft of American missiles and spy planes built by Tony Stark. To restore public confidence in his workmanship, Stark donned his Iron Man armour and flew to China to investigate. Iron Man soon became the Mandarin's principal obstacle against his plans for world domination.portrayed by Ken Wantabe Iron Monger Obadiah Stane was the first man to use the identity of the Iron Monger. The billionaire industrialist used the Iron Monger armor in a battle against his rival and arch-nemesis, Anthony Stark/Iron Man.Kevin Spacey has played role of Lex Luthor which I think is similar to personality of this character. Whiplash Mark Scarlotti is originally a gifted electrical technician at Stark International's Cincinnati branch, but desires a life of luxury and becomes a professional criminal. With a costume and a sophisticated metal whip of his own design, the character becomes Whiplash, a weapons designer, special agent, and assassin for the criminal organization the Maggia. On behalf of the Maggia, Whiplash fights the hero Iron Man – secretly inventor Tony Stark and Scarlotti's former employer.This may seem like an odd choice but I believe that Whiplash could do with a bit of a revamp. Brolin is a great actor and could deliver a menacing and intimidating Whiplash that we’ve never really seen before. I would love Whiplash to be somewhat sadistic and cruel as a villain, which is why I think he needs an amazing actor to portray him. Brolin is that actor. Ghost Virtually nothing is known as yet about the true identity of the Ghost. He claims to have been a business executive at one time, and that businessmen made him what he is. The Ghost works as a freelance industrial saboteur and seeks to destroy various corporations through sabotage, and is apparently most interested in attacking those dealing in electronics and high technology. He is willing to do this without financial re-compensation, but often hires himself out to corporations that wish to destroy rival companies, having developed a pathological hatred for high technology businesses and business executives. The Ghost is a brilliant inventor, technician, engineer, demolitions expert, and computer scientist.Stephen Moyer is a great actor who I think would be perfect as the mysterious Ghost. I imagine the Ghost to be quite a sinister character and would have a distinctive voice, which is where Stephen comes in. Moyer could pull off both the physicality and menacing presence of Ghost, and would make for an excellent foe against Iron Man. The Beetle Abner Jenkins was a master mechanic at an aircraft parts factory who became dissatisfied with his boring, low paying job. Using his considerable mechanical knowledge, Jenkins built an armour-plated, strength-augmenting suit, a pair of gravity-defying wings, suction-fingered gloves, and a cybernetic control helmet. Calling himself the Beetle, Jenkins decided to use his battle-suit for fame, wealth, and adventure. He hired his services out to many different people including the Kingpin and Norman Osborn, but most notably was Justin Hammer who sent the Beetle to steal some Stark weaponry only to be confronted by the Invincible Iron Man.I wanted the Beetle to sound intelligent and cunning, I felt that Jude Law would provide this. Jude Law is a skilled actor and has a cocky, mischievous presence to him that I think would suit the Beetle well. Titainium Man Boris Bullski was born in Makeyevka, Ukrainian SSR, Soviet Union. According to the Black Widow, he was a KGB-member when he was a young man, and she was his combat instructor for a time. An ambitious official of the Communist Party of the Soviet Union, Boris Bullski was demoted after displeasing his superiors. While working as an administrator of a Siberian labour camp, he commissioned the imprisoned scientists at the camp to build a suit of armour using the lab of Anton Vanko, the creator of the original Crimson Dynamo armour. Seeking to win back the Party's favour, Bullski conceived the idea of winning a propaganda victory against the West by defeating the American superhero Iron Man. He assigned the scientists to create a powerful suit of titanium armour based on the Iron Man technology, though the inferior resources available to the scientists meant that the armour was twice the size of Iron Man's. Bullski received permission to issue his challenge and Iron Man accepted, defeating Titanium Man in a battle before a worldwide television audience.Karl Urban has achieved critical acclaim in recent years and rightfully so. He is a very talented actor who needs more challenging roles. I think the villainous Russian villain Titanium Man would be a great test of skill for Urban. I think he possesses the physicality of the role, that sort of domineering persona. Justin Hammer Hammer was an industrialist, like Tony Stark, but a significant part of his fortune was amassed through the funding of organized crime. When a criminal signed on as his minion, they agreed to pay him half of their profits in exchange for upgrades to their equipment and getting their bail paid in the event of an arrest. Hammer is always seen trying to outsmart Tony Stark in every single way and shape. For example, on multiple accounts, Justin has tried to kill Tony Stark and steal his Iron Man armor to build multiple Iron men for the highest bidder. Good or evil. Hammer also has many applications in the military. I’m sure that none except Walken can play role of Justin Hammer.Christopher Walken’s talents are perfect for this role he can be seen as bad politic. Captain America Captain America Too frail to serve during WWII, Steve Rogers bravely volunteered to receive the experimental Super-Soldier Serum which transformed him physically, making him the pinnacle of human physical potential. Fighting Nazi's during the war and all matter of villainy since, Captain America is the Sentinel of Liberty.For me Justin Bartha is that role. Bucky Captain America's partner Bucky was believed dead near the end of WWII. However, he was found by the Soviet Union and forcibly turned into their super soldier. He became the Winter Soldier until breaking free and re-joining Captain America.Benjamin Walker fits that role perfectly ever since i saw him in Abraham Linclon: Vampire Hunter Peggy Carter Peggy Carter is an extremely strong and distinguished female character, as well as very sweet, and actress that could show that range of emotion is Diane Kruger. Thor Hulk Bruce Banner Bruce Banner was a government scientist working on ways to utilise gamma radiation for military application. During the experimental detonation of a gamma bomb, Banner rushes to save a teenager who has driven onto the testing field. Pushing the teen, Rick Jones, into a trench, Banner himself is caught in the blast, absorbing massive amounts of radiation in the process. During the explosion Banner’s body changes and transforms into that of a giant green monster. Thinking that Banner had been killed by this creature General Ross sends his men to attack the creature. However they fail, and is it bounds off into the distance the men dub the monster the Incredible Hulk.Joshua Jackson will bring him to life. The Hulk The Incredible Hulk is an amazingly powerful creature, who despite his monstrous appearance and unlimited rage actually is misunderstood and seeks peace and quiet, away from the noise of the modern world. The Hulk is one of the most powerful beings in existence and is the dark inner rage of Banner manifested in a primal physical way.It had to be Lou, the voice of the Hulk is very important and there’s no-one else I could possibly imagine for this role. He’s the perfect voice for the Hulk and always will be. Betty Ross Elizabeth Ross: The love of Bruce Banner,Betty Ross is one of The Hulks greatest allies though she is daughter of his greatest enemy General "''Thunderbolt"'' Ross. Rebecca Hall: She's a great young actress who I first saw in The Prestige and then later again in The Town both of which she impressed me in and makes me think she would make for a great Betty Ross. Rick Jones Richard Millhouse Jones'': ''As a teenager, Rick Jones knew no fear. When he was dared to sneak onto a military testing facility, he didn't give it a second thought. What he and his friends did not know was the facility was a test center for an experimental Gamma bomb. When scientist Bruce Banner noticed Rick sneaking on, he raced out to save him seconds before the bomb was to detonate. Time only allowed for Banner to push Rick into the safety of a trench as the explosion irradiated his shocked body. Thus the incredible Hulk was born. Rick Jones swore never to leave Dr. Banner again. The sacrifice that Banner had made caused Rick to grow up fast. He knew it was his fault and took the responsibility to assist Banner and the Hulk, knowing how dangerous it would be. Steven R. McQueen: I haven't seen him in much apart from the CW Series The Vampire Diaries but he's certainly a good young capable actor who looks spot-on for the small but important role of Rick Jones. General Ross Thaddeus Ross:'' General Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross is the main archenemy of Bruce Banner, The Incredible Hulk. Hunting the Hulk for years, Ross eventually teamed up with the Intelligencia, who turned him into the Red Hulk.'' Mel Gibson: He seems to have lost a lot of his credibility but that doesn't mean he's a bad actor! This would be a great comeback role for him. I mean c'mon, how many times do you get to see Gibson play the bad guy? Glenn Talbot Gle'nn Talbot: ''Major Glenn Talbot was brought to Desert Base, New Mexico by its commanding officer, General Thaddeus E. "Thunderbolt" Ross, for two reasons. First, Ross wanted Talbot, who was the base's new security chief, to investigate nuclear physicist Dr. Robert Bruce Banner, who had been working on various government projects at the base. Due to Banner's continuous and mysterious disappearances, Ross suspected not only that Banner was a traitor but also that he had some connection with the monstrous Hulk, who prowled the vicinity. secondly, Ross objected to his daughter love for Banner, whom Ross believed to be unmanly even if he was not a traitor. Ross hoped that Betty would instead fall in love with Talbot, whom the general regarded as a fine example of a military man. '''Bradley Cooper: He's great a playing characters you just love to hate, such as Zack Lodge in The Wedding Crashers. Plus, this guy just needs to be in a comic book movie! It doesn't hurt he looks spot-on for the role either! Igor Drenkov Igor Drenkov:'' Igor was a Soviet spy sent to America to learn the secrets of the Bruce Banner's Gamma Bomb. When Rick Jones drove out on the test field, Banner asked Igor to postpone the test while he got the kid to safety. Igor, hoping to be rid of Banner in order to steal his secrets, continued the test and the Gamma Bomb exploded, creating the Hulk.'' Mark Pellegrino: This guy is one of my favourite bad guy actors and I'm surprised at how many television series I've seen him in compared to the amount of movies! Check out his work on Dexter and Supernatural, you'll see what I mean. Doc Samson Leonard Samson:'' Doctor Leonard Samson is the gamma-irradiated friend and psychiatrist of Bruce Banner. He possesses vast superhuman strength on par with a relatively calm Hulk, virtually limitless endurance and an extremely high degree of durability.'' Josh Holloway: He's just great a playing cool characters and Doc Samson is pretty bad ass, so with Sawyer playing him how can you go wrong? He's shown he can handle action in his awesome (but very brief) role in Mission Impossible: Ghost Protocol. She-Hulk Jennifer Walters:'' As the cousin of Bruce Banner, Jen Walters received her abilities when she had a transfusion of blood from her gamma-powered cousin. She usually has the ability to change into her She-Hulk form on demand, and usually retains her intellect after the change as well.'' Jennifer Carpenter: I've only really seen her in Dexter which she's just great in. However, I don't particularly like the idea of She Hulk in a live action movie but I'm certainly happy with her alter ego, Jennifer Walters making an appearance. Abomination Emil Blonsky:'' Yugoslavian spy Emil Blonsky was sent to America to infiltrated the New Mexican Air Force base where Dr. Bruce Banner did his research. However, Blonsky's attempts to sabatoge nuclear missles were unsucessful. After snooping around in Banner's lab, he activated a machine that bombarded him with enormous amounts of gamma radiation, and transformed him into a green monster that was dubbed "an Abomination". Gaining even more strength than The Hulk, and keeping his hightened intellegence, Blonsky began a life of destruction around the world. But, even with his new power, Blonsky only found himself filled with biterness and resentment towards Banner. Seeing Banner as better off, but as a rampaging, destructive monster at the same time, Blonsky devoted most of his efforts to bringing Banner down. Blonsky continualy attacked Banner, or endangered his love, Betty Ross, trying anything he could to destroy Banner. However, Blonsky's efforts where always in vain, as nothing he ever did was enough to crush Banner's spirit.'' Daniel Craig: Tim Roth no doubt excelled in the role, but there is just something about Daniel Craig that makes he think he could bring so much more to the table! He's got the look, and certainly the physique before he becomes the 'Abomination'. I mean c'mon, how awesome would it be to see Bond as the bad guy! The Leader Samuel Sterns:'' Sam Sterns was once little more than a slow-witted laborer who had never even completed high school. As an adult, Sterns found employment working the night shift at a chemical research plant. One evening, he was moving canisters of waste material when one of the containers cracked open bathing him in gamma radiation. Sterns survived what would normally be a lethal dose of radiation, but not without cost. Initially however, the side-effects seemed completely beneficial. Sterns discovered that his intellect had increased a thousand-fold, and he retained information with the accuracy of a computer. He began reading voraciously, accumulating as much knowledge as he possibly could. Before long however, his gamma-irradiated body continued to mutate. His skin turned permanently green, and his cranium increased in size. Abandoning his true human name, Sterns instead began to refer to himself as the Leader. Over the course of a year, he used his heightened intellect to become a criminal mastermind, and he developed an extensive spy ring with plans of taking control of the United States government. His efforts soon earned him the attention of another gamma-spawned mutation, physicist Dr. Bruce Banner, also known as the Incredible Hulk.'' Guy Pearce: A great actor who I could actually picture in the titular role of Bruce Banner but he just seems a bit to old for it now. But now that I think about it, he would make an awesome Leader! I've never seen him as a baddie before but I can certainly picture him in this role. Brian Banner Brian Banner:'' Brian Banner is the abusive alcoholic father of Bruce Banner, the Incredible Hulk.'' James Remar: Another great actor from the hit TV Series Dexter. Remar plays Dexter's father figure so it's not much of a stretch to imagine him as Brian Banner, plus he's had his fair share of bad guy roles so I'm should he would own it. S.H.I.E.L.D Nick Fury Nicholas Joseph Fury served in World War II as the leader of the Howling Commandos. He later became an agent, and eventually director, of S.H.I.E.L.D. Fury is one of the greatest strategic minds in the world, a born leader, and master of espionage. For me Denise Quaid will always be as Nick Fury.. Black Widow Abigail Brand Not much is known about Abigail since little has been revealed about her personal life. Aside from her age, the only thing known about her is that she is a commanding officer of both S.H.I.E.L.D. and S.W.O.R.D. which are dedicated to the defending the Earth against extraterrestrial threats. Agent 13 Inspired by the tales of Captain America and her Aunt Peggy Carter, she decided to work for S.H.I.E.L.D, and is now a member of the Secret Avengers.Kate Mara is Agent 13. Spider-Woman Jessica Drew was former HYDRA assassin and SHIELD agent. She is currently a member of the Avengers and an Agent of SWORD as Spider-Woman.Michelle Ryan is Spider-Woman Quake The illegitimate daughter of Mr. Hyde, Quake is an agent of SHIELD and a member of Nick Fury's third team of Howling Commandos.Ashley Greene is Quake Gabriel Jones A member of the Howling Commandos, Gabe Jones was to continue fighting alongside Nick Fury for most of his life. He became a key aide to Fury when he was he was made director of SHIELD.Will Smith is Agents Jones Ownership None of this is mine please do not judge me,block me or delete this page as i copied it from Various pages the info under each character is just info. Copying If Users set there cast and character pages like this i will accept that but if they copy most of my cast i will see that as copying. Category:MMCU